Piques et pinces
by Julied Weasley
Summary: C'est bien connue les Malefoy et les Weasley se détestent depuis toujours et Rose et Scorpius ne font pas exception à la règle, au contraire, ils perpétuent la traduction avec joie. Mais lorsqu'une étrange énigme familiale et des hormones bouillonnantes vont faire leurs apparitions, il se pourrait bien que les sentiments s'invitent à leurs disputes!
1. Chapter 1

**Piques et pinces **

* * *

**Chapitre 1.  
**

**Disclamer:** tout appartient à la puissante, que dis-je, à la majestueuse **J.K Rowling**, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (et c'est bien dommage car sinon **Fred** et **Sirius** n'aurait pas connu cette fin!) **  
**

**Bonjour** très chers lecteurs! Je suis de retour avec une fiction sur un **couple** que j'affectionne particulièrement depuis quelques semaines! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre va faire cette Fic ni comment elle va se finir, j'ai juste un **fil conducteur** et un chapitre deux** presque** terminé!

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre! Quant à moi je file voir** Léonardo** au cinéma ;)

**Enjoy**!

* * *

******oooOOooo**

_11 mai 2005_**.**

Hermione Granger était allongée dans une salle de St Mangouste, les mains sur son ventre bien arrondi, soufflant et expirant à rythme régulier. Elle sourit en pensant que dans quelques minutes elle verrait enfin le visage de son enfant! Elle songea avec contrariété à son mari qui devait être au ministère et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir mais bien vite l'idée que bientôt il serait papa la rasséréna. Un médicomage entra.

"Alors Madame, avez-vous une demande avant de passer en salle d'accouchement?"

"Oui, pourriez-vous envoyer une lettre à mon mari pour le prévenir?" haleta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça avant de l'emmener dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse enfin mettre au monde son petit sorcier.

.

Drago travaillait à son bureau lorsqu'un bruit lui fit lever la tête: un hibou grattait à sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et s'empara de la missive qui lui était destiné. Elle était courte, juste quelques lignes mais son contenu le plongea dans un véritable état de fébrilité. Il courut hors de son bureau et annonça à sa secrétaire qu'il serait de retour demain, au plus tôt avant d'emprunter au plus vite une voie de transplanage en direction de l'hôpital magique. Une fois sur place il demande à l'hôtesse d'accueil le numéro de la salle de travail de sa femme avant de s'y rendre d'un pas rapide. Il trépigna dans l'ascenseur, s'agaça dans les couloirs lorsqu'il ne trouva pas la salle puis finalement s'arrêta devant le bon numéro. Il se sentit nerveux, comme s'il n'était pas prêt à assumer sa paternité et les responsabilités qui venaient avec.

Mais très vite il de détendît en pensant à une tête blonde -son enfant!- dans les bras de celle qui l'aimé et poussa la porte, prêt à braver son destin.

.

Hermione venait d'achever son accouchement quand son mari entra, il se précipita vers sa femme et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de s'intéresser à la petite chose dans ses bras.

"C'est une fille" annonça doucement Hermione "je sais que tu espérais un garçon mais…"

"Elle est parfaite" la coupa-t-il "et puis elle a mes cheveux!"

"Et tes yeux" ajouta-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, fier d'avoir donné la vie, fier de ce bébé qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

"Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle?" Demanda le médicomage.

"Rose" répondit Hermione "Rose Molly Emily Weasley"

Les piques venaient de voir le jour.

.

Drago aperçu sa femme dans un lit, entourait de nombreux médicomage et autres assistants. Il avisa la scène, évitant de regarder directement l'endroit en question de peur de se sentir mal avant de vite rejoindre sa compagne, du côté où on ne pouvait pas voir.

"Je vois la tête!" S'écria une sorcière "Un dernier effort!"

Et dans un râle Astoria mît au monde un bébé hurlant et gigotant.

Le médecin le tendit à sa mère et aussitôt l'enfant se calma, ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillant, découvrant le monde qui l'entourait. Il avait les yeux de Drago.

"C'est un garçon" constata-t-il.

"Oui" acquiesça Astoria "Scorpius Malefoy" ajouta-t-il.

Les pinces suivirent de peu.

**oooOOooo**

La nuit venait de s'étendre sur le Terrier, allumant moult chandelles sur la terrasse des Weasley. Pourtant aucun des membres de la joyeuse famille ne se décidaient à aller se coucher. Chacun étaient occupé à discuter, rire et profiter de ce dernier jour d'été. Après-demain il faudrait prendre le train et dire au revoir aux enfants, alors on vivait pleinement le moment présent, s'engorgeant de ce bonheur familial qui leur semblerait si loin quand tous auront repris leurs activités!

Tous étaient dehors donc, sauf Rose Weasley qui s'était réfugié dans le petit salon de la maison de ses grands-parents, savourant ce calme tandis que dehors le brouhaha était incessant. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas ses proches -au contraire!- seulement elle avait parfois besoin d'être seule. Elle lisait un livre, recroquevillée dans le canapé, vieux mais pourtant si confortable, à la lumière de sa baguette; savourant ce silence.

Au fil des pages ses pensées dérivèrent, et de fil en aiguille elle se retrouva à languir sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il lui tardait tellement de rejoindre le château, de retrouver ses amis, ses repères, sa chambre, et même son professeur de métamorphose! Ses parents allaient lui manquer bien sûr, mais la présence de son frère et de ses cousins suffisait souvent à la rassurer, et puis les lettres fréquentes de sa mère et de sa grand-mères lui permettaient de ne pas trop être dépaysée.

"Rosie! Je te cherchais!" l'alpagua James Potter.

Elle soupira, malgré le fait qu'il venait de détruire son havre de paix elle ne lui en voulu pas, c'était toujours comme ça avec James, ils s'entendaient tellement bien qu'ils ne se tenaient pas rigueur de ce genre de broutilles!

"Il me semble que tu m'as trouvée!" lui répliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

Il lui sourit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Tu veux pas faire une partie de Quidditch avec nous?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait quand il évoquait une partie de Quidditch. En effet les cousins Weasley/Potter avaient prit l'habitude de se réunir une fois par mois chez leurs grand-parents et de se disputer un vif d'or une fois la nuit tombée, dans le grand terrain vague près du Terrier.

"Bien sûr que j'en suis!" S'exclama-t-elle, "Dans ton équipe" ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Elle n'avait jamais joué sans lui, même lors de ces premiers balbutiements sur un balais, il avait toujours était à ses côtés, tournoyant sur le sien. Et quand, dès sa deuxième année, elle avait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor, il était encore là, à l'encourager. Ils ne s'étaient jamais opposé dans ce jeu, jouant tout le temps ensemble. Il était capitaine de l'équipe à Poudlard depuis l'année précédente et comptait bien mené ses joueurs à la victoire, sa Rosie à ses côtés. Il jouait poursuiveur, avec Élodie Seamus et Astrid Brown tandis que Rose et Lily jouaient batteuse. Sophie Dubois, la fille d'Oliver, était attrapeuse et Albus gardien.

Bref, chez les Weasley, le Quiddicth était plus qu'un sport! Seul Hugo et Lucy ne faisaient pas partis d'un équipe, mais c'était plus par manque de temps que parce qu'ils ne jouaient pas assez bien.

Mais si le Quiddicth leur apportait des joies, il engendrait aussi des disputes: Molly, à cause de ce sport, "pactisait avec l'ennemi", d'après James.

Molly était l'une des rares Weasley à ne pas avoir prit leurs caractéristiques physiques: elle avait les cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux violets qui faisait craquer plus d'un garçon. Elle était une briseuse de cœur, multipliant les conquêtes et les amourettes sans lendemain. Son ambition et sa froideur l'avait mené à Serpentard, cassant ainsi le mythe des Weasley abonnés à la maison des rouges et or. Si en apparence elle pouvait paraître distante et rigide, elle était une fille au grand cœur appréciée de ceux qui avaient pris la peine de passer outre ses yeux de glaces. Elle était souvent avec Albus, malgré leurs maisons respectives et les injonctions de leurs camarades. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui agaçait James, ce qui le mettait hors de lui c'est que son meilleur ami n'était autre que Scorpius Malefoy. Et, c'était bien connu, les Weasley détestaient les Malefoy! Particulièrement James et Rose. Scorpius était lui aussi capitaine de son équipe et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer avec James, s'envoyant régulièrement des piques ou des moqueries. Mais le plus flagrant était entre Rose et lui! Si les disputes de James et du Serpentard étaient fréquentes, il e se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y ait un échange de sortilège ou des voix qui s'élevaient entre les deux sixième année. Une expression était d'ailleurs née de leur mésentente: "s'entendre comme piques et pinces". Les piques renvoyaient bien sûr à la rose, à Rose, cette Gryffondor vive et espiègle tandis que les pinces parlaient de scorpion, le Serpentard manipulateur.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites?" Demanda Lily en entrant dans le salon avec à des côtés Lucy, son inséparable.

Lily était, comme ses parents, une passionnée de Quiddicth. Elle jouait avec ses frères dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste de batteuse aux côtés de Rose. Elle ne jurait que par les balais et parlait tactique à longueur de journée. Son rêve était de faire, à l'instar de sa mère, une carrière internationale et de jouer aux côtés des plus grands. Elle et Lucy se ressemblaient énormément -mêmes cheveux roux, yeux bleus identiques- et d'ailleurs elles allaient toujours de paire.

Lucy, elle, était une jeune fille sensible à la larme facile: un rien la faisait pleurer -de joie comme de peine- et elle s'attachait très facilement aux gens. Mais sous ses allures de petite fille se cachait une intelligence d'une rare finesse et une loyauté infaillible: si Lucy vous choisissait comme ami, vous pourrez compter sur elle jusqu'à votre mort. Elle se cachait souvent derrière Lily, étant plutôt timide même si avec ses cousins elle se laissait aller à montrer sa vraie nature: une fille franche et agréable à vivre.

"On parlait de ce soir" leur répondit Rose avec un clin d'œil.

Lily applaudit, ravie de la perspective qui se profilait.

"Il faudra en parler à Molly" précisa Lucy.

"Me parler de quoi?" Demanda l'intéressée d'une voix froide. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. "Si vous avez encore fait une connerie ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous couvrir!"

James leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré de la remarque de sa cousine.

"Nous comptions t'inviter à une partie de Quidditch mais j'oubliais que tu ne savez pas y jouer, correctement, cela va sans dire." Lui répondit-il sur le même ton

Elle rit de son rire caractéristique: un peu coincé, hautain mais si sincère.

"J'oubliais que j'avais l'honneur de parler au capitaine de l'équipe la plus médiocre de tout Poudlard!" Répliqua-t-elle, mordante.

James lui envoya un coussin à la figure alors qu'elle ripostait avec un livre qui traînait. Ces deux-là adoraient se détester.

"Molly, James, cessez vos enfantillages!" Ordonna Audrey Weasley, l'épouse de Percy. "Bien, nous rentrons. Vous restez dormir là?" Demanda-t-elle à Lucy et Molly, ses filles.

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent avant de retourner chahuter avec leurs cousins. Bientôt les parents quittèrent la demeure et il ne resta plus que Molly et Arthur.

"Les enfants!" Appela leur grand-mère "je pense qu'il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher!"

Une vague de protestation lui répondit, chacun râlant et protestant mais ils finirent par se mettre en branle vers la minuscule salle de bain où ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de se brosser les dents tout les sept en même temps.

"Eh! Lily tu m'as craché dessus!" S'exclama Hugo.

"Désolé" gloussa-t-elle "je visais James"

Rose éclata de rire, laissant s'échapper de sa bouche du dentifrice qui alla s'écraser sur les cheveux de jais de Molly.

"Alors toi!" Menaça-t-elle "tu vas voir!"

Et elle s'élança à la poursuite de sa cousine dans toute la maisonnette, guidait par le rire cristallin de la rousse.

Finalement elles s'écroulèrent dans la chambre de leur oncle George, où elle dormait. Elles bavassèrent encore un peu, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien avant de décider qu'il était l'heure de réveiller les autres pour leur partie de Quidditch.

Elles toquèrent à la porte de la chambre de Lily et Lucy avant de se diriger vers celle d'Albus et d'Hugo, James étant déjà descendu chercher leurs balais dans la remise au fond du jardin. Puis la joyeuse petite troupe se dirigea vers le terrain vague, riant et courant, savourant cette sensation de liberté qui les enivrait.

Rose regarda le ciel, elle adorait la nuit. Elle dormait rarement, préférant souvent descendre dans sa salle commune ou arpenter les couloirs. Elle aimait cette sensation de solitude, elle aimait être la seule à vivre alors que les autres étaient plongé dans le sommeil. Elle aimait les étoiles, se dire qu'elle était toute petite dans ce grand univers. Elle aimait devinait les formes qui l'entouraient, les sentir du bout de ses doigts mais ne pas les voir. Elle aimait cette possibilité d'imagination que lui octroyait le noir ambiant.

"On rêve?" Demanda James qui s'était approché silencieusement d'elle.

Elle lui sourit simplement, sachant que cette question n'en était pas vraiment une. Son cousin était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, il savait que Rose s'évadait parfois dans un autre monde.

"C'est partiiiiiiiiit!" S'écria Lily, déjà haut dans le ciel sur son balais.

Et ses cousins la rejoignirent pour disputer cette fameuse partie de Quidditch.

Entre deux passes, Rose de dit qu'elle était bien, vraiment.

**oooOOooo**

La vapeur encerclaient les silhouettes mouvantes présentes sur la voie, des cris, des rires résonnaient. Scorpius leva les yeux et observa les familles se dirent adieux, les étreintes passionné que partageaient parents et enfants, les baiser, les recommandations.

Il aperçu un groupe dont la quasi-totalité des membres étaient roux, les Weasley, assurément. Il vit le regard de son père se voiler quand ce dernier aperçu la joyeuse troupe et tout deux passèrent devant eux sans y faire attention.

Drago s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée du Poudlard Express, il regarda son fils.

"Travailles bien" fut tout ce qu'il lui dit.

Scorpius acquiesça.

"Embrasse mère" ajouta-t-il.

Et il pénétra dans le train en même temps qu'une foule de Serdaigle agité.

Il traina sa valise vers un compartiment vide où il s'installa. Il 'avait pas envi de voir ses camarades, de jouer les hypocrites, de se vanter des derniers cadeaux reçus, des derniers invités de marque vus. Il voulait savourer ses derniers instant de liberté seul, ou bien accompagné.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille qu'il connaissait bien, sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement elle n'était pas venue seule, ses cousins l'encadraient.

"Alors Malefoy" attaqua James "Tu as eu assez de temps pour te préparer psychologiquement à te faire écraser au Quidditch?"

Molly souffla, exaspérée.

"James Sirius Potter" gronda-t-elle "Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches, adresses-toi à moi!"

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard de son parent: elle était furieuse.

"Tu portes bien ton nom, on dirait grand-mère!" remarqua Hugo.

Le rire de Rose fusa. Il résonna doux, vif, sincère, mélodique. Scorpius releva aussitôt la tête et chercha son son regard mais elle était noyait au milieu de ses amis, invisible.

Finalement la petite troupe laissa Molly avec son ami et ils s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, chacun cherchant ses camarades.

Scorpius et Molly se racontèrent leurs vacances, les dernières nouvelles, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se lève.

"Je suis désolée" se justifia-t-elle "mon rôle de préfète, tout ça!"

Scorpius Acquiesça, il connaissait la musique.

"On se voit au repas!" promit-il.

Une fois Molly partie il se glissa vers la fenêtre et sortit son paquet de cigarette. Mais une voix l'interrompit. Une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

"C'est pas bien de fumer."

Il se retourna, un sourire acide sur les lèvres.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Weasley?"

Rose s'assit sur la banquette face à lui, baladant son regard partout et prenant bien son temps pour répondre.

"Je m'ennuyait à vrai dire."

Il la détailla, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé en deux mois. Elle possédait toujours ses cheveux roux qui tombaient en boucles souples jusqu'à ses omoplates, ses traits fins, son petit nez, sa peau de pêche, sa bouche pulpeuse, et puis ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un bleue limpide, azuréens.

"Donc tu as décidé de venir m'emmerder, c'est ça?"

Elle rit et lui lança un regard de défi qui retourna le ventre de son adversaire, l'intensité qui brillait au fond de ses yeux le troublait.

"Alors Scorpy, qu'as tu reçu de papa et maman ces vacances? Un nouveau balai? Des pistons pour un stage au ministère?" Le tança-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es pauvre et mal habillée que tu dois être sarcastique!" Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

"Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un père qui le gâte de cadeaux à la moindre occasion!"

"Peut-être que ta mère préfère offrir des présents aux elfes plutôt qu'à toi! Remarque je la comprend, ils sont bien plus beaux!"

"Je ne te parle pas de problèmes pécuniés mais d'éducation Malefoy! Remarque quand on est élevé par des mangemorts, on n'en a que de vague notion!"

Scorpius sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif, son regard acier plaqué sur elle. Elle réagit pareil, le menaçant de son bout de bâton.

"Flambios!" Cria-t-elle alors qu'il répliquait par un "Aguamenti!"

Leurs sortilèges entrèrent en collision, feu conte eau, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Scorpius évita de peu les flammes que lui avait lancé son adverse alors que Rose fut à moitié emporté par une vague d'eau glacé. Sous la pression et la chaleur la vitre de leur compartiment de brisa, libérant le liquide qui flottait. Ils durent se retenir aux banquettes pour ne pas se faire éjecter aussi. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent trempés, hagards et glacé mais indemne si ce n'est quelques égratignures et brûlures.

"QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?!" Le cri de la directrice McGonagall résonna dans tout le train, stoppant les conversations emmenant de différents compartiments. Ils se regardèrent, soudain solidaires face à la tempête qui s'annonçait.

"QUI?" Rugit-elle devant l'étendu des désastres: les banquettes était calcinées, des morceaux de vitres jonchaient le sol et le tout ruisselait.

Leur soudaine complicité s'envola, ils se désignèrent mutuellement, criant "Lui!" et "Elle!".

La directrice se massa l'arrête du nez comme pour se calmer avant de continuer d'une voix plus modérée.

"En cinquante cinq ans de carrière j'en ai vu des bêtises, mais alors à ce point là! Pourtant j'ai vu défilé James Potter, Sirius Black et les jumeaux Weasley!"

Rose sourie, fière d'être comparée à son oncle avant de baisser à nouveau la tête devant le regard furieux de sa professeur.

"Mr Malefoy, Mrs Weasley, veuillez le suivre s'il vous plaît."

Ils s'exécutèrent, se relevant tant bien que mal et défilant devant leurs camarades maintenant collés aux vitres, observant le spectacle. Comme toujours la Rose et le Scorpion s'étaient disputé!

Elle les fit entrer dans un compartiment situait à l'extrémité du wagon, plus spacieux et mieux aménagé: celui des professeurs.

"Assis" leur ordonna-t-elle et ils prirent aussitôt place sur une banquette.

"Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivé à Poudlard et vous faites déjà parler de vous, je suppose que vous êtes fiers?"

"Non madame" murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

"Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, je veux juste que vous arrêtiez vos chamailleries!"

Ils acquiescèrent, se faisant le plus petit possible.

"Bien, il va sans dire que vous aurez un mois de retenue."

"Mais madame…" tenta Scorpius.

Elle le fusilla du regard, écrasant dans l'œuf sa plainte.

"Bien, sortez maintenant!" Ordonna-t-elle et les adolescents furent trop content d'obéir.

"C'est de ta faute espèce de sauvage!" S'exclama Scorpius dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne pourrait être entendu de leur directrice.

"Tu rigoles ou quoi?" Se récria-t-elle "T'as sortie ta baguette en premier je te signal!"

"Je l'aurais pas fait si tu étais pas venue m'emmerder!" Il hurlait maintenant, furieux.

"Mais comment tu me parles? C'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Malefoy que tu peux te permettre de cracher sur les gens!" Elle avait aussi haussé le ton.

"Les gens je ne sais pas mais toi… Tu crois peut-être que je vais te respecter? Mais regardes-toi Rosie!"

"Ne m'appelle pas Rosie!" Le prévint-elle.

"Sinon quoi, _Rosie_?"

Elle dégaine sa baguette, ses yeux bleues brillant de colère.

"Tu me menaces là? Tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être?" S'amusa-t-il.

"Malefoy, je te préviens, arrête tout de suite de me chercher!"

Il sortit lui aussi sa baguette, la défiant de même.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda-t-il "Tu comptes te battre en duel contre moi ou tu n'es pas si stupide que ça?"

"C'est moi que tu traites de stupide, vermine?" Cracha-t-elle.

Ils se toisèrent, baguettes en mains, prêts à lancer un sort à la figure de son ennemie.

"Rosie!" Appela une voix.

Elle releva la tête pour se retrouver face à son cousin.

"Malefoy" grogna-t-il "Baisse cette baguette tout de suite!"

"James, tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?"

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Rose range sa baguette et entraîne son cousin loin du Serpentard.

"Viens, il n'est vaut pas la peine!"

Et les deux Weasley s'éloignèrent, grommelant des insultes vis-à-vis de leur camarade vert et argent.

Scorpius soupira. Il n'avait pas cru reprendre les hostilités si tôt avec Rose. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envenimer la situation lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle. Il aimait cette décharge d'adrénaline en lui, il aimait les joues rouges de Rose, ses yeux scintillants, elle était tellement belle quand elle était en colère. Et puis c'était une façon de se rappeler à elle, une piqûre de rappel. D'autant plus qu'échanger des voûtes verbales avec elle était vraiment divertissant: elle était la seule qui se battait avec autant de hargne et d'esprit. Ils avaient le même esprit compétitif et acharné, ce qui rendait leurs guérillas permanentes.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il était enfin de retour à Poudlard, et comptait bien profiter de cette année**!**

* * *

Je vous rappelles que les **reviews** sont les seuls revenues des auteurs de FF et que **tous** les avis (**positifs** ou **négatifs**) sont reçus avec plaisir!

Désolé pour les **fautes**, vraiment! Je fais de mon mieux mais ça ne suffit pas toujours...

Quant à la sortie du **chapitre deux**, je ne sais pas vraiment, pas cette semaine probablement mais tout dépendra de ma charge de travail!

Bisous mes **castors**.

**Love**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piques et pinces **

* * *

**Chapitre 1.  
**

**Disclamer:** tout appartient à la puissante, que dis-je, à la majestueuse **J.K Rowling**, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (et c'est bien dommage car sinon **Fred** et **Sirius** n'aurait pas connu cette fin!) **  
**

Je suis désolé pour le **retard**, mais j'ai changé d'ordi et je suis actuellement en train de préparer le** brevet** et plus précisément les **maths** (cette matière, source de tellement de **soucis**!).

Dans ce chapitre** l'histoire** ce met en place et **l'intrigue** commence à prendre forme!

Assez de** blabla**, je vous laisse **lire** et quant à moi je vais **télécharger** la saison 5 de** Kaamelott** (Alexandre Astier, ce** génie**!)

**Enjoy**!

* * *

"Rosie!" Appela Benjamin Thomas, un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

L'intéressée se retourna.

"Benji', ne m'appelle pas Rosie!"

Il blêmit. "Désolé, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais bien passer cette heure de temps libre avec moi et…"

"Je suis désolée" le coupa-t-elle "mais j'ai une heure de colle."

"Encore?" S'étonna-t-il "Mais c'est la troisième fois cette semaine!"

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Ben était gentil mais un peu collant, et elle voyait bien qu'elle lui plaisait seulement elle n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'éconduire et encore moins de sortir avec lui! Alors elle l'évitait.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, aujourd'hui sa punition consistait à nettoyer l'antre de Mme Pince, en compagnie de Malefoy, bien sûr! Elle grogna, elle ne pouvait imaginer pire punition, elle aimait les livres mais nettoyer des rayonnages entier en compagnie de son pire ennemie de l'enchantait guère!

"Weasley, on ne t'attendais plus!" Ironisa Scorpius qui se tenait près de Rusard, un balais en main.

Le concierge lui tendit le sien et leur donna leur consigne. Ils avaient trois heures pour rendre la pièce propre comme un sou neuf, pas une minute de plus.

Rose se dépêcha de se réfugier vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque, préférant éviter la foule d'élèves et surtout le Serpentard, mais en le voyant balayer elle ne résista pas à la tentation de lui envoyer une pique, après tout c'était son surnom!

"Dis donc Scorpy, c'est le premier balais que tu arrives à manier non?" Gloussa-t-elle.

"Rosie, si j'étais toi je me calmerais!"

"Sinon quoi? Et ne m'appelle pas Rosie!"

"Sinon tu le regretteras amèrement, vraiment!"

"Malefoy, tes menaces ne m'atteignent même pas!"

"Vas déverser ton venin autre part, roquette!"

"Dis donc espèces de serpent, tu te crois supérieur peut-être?"

"Mais c'est la réalité, toi et toute ta famille de crève-la-faim n'arrivez pas à la cheville du plus médiocre des Malefoy, pour peu qu'un Malefoy puisse être médiocre!"

"Mais tout ce que tu possède c'est ce nom qui suinte la magie noir, sans lui tu ne serais personne! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que tu es capitaine de ton équipe de Quidditch? Parce que ton père a du fric!"

"Oh mais vous c'est vrai que c'est mieux, Potter a fait en sorte de recruter toute sa famille! Alors tu peux parler de piston!"

"Remettrais-tu en doute mes capacités en Quidditch? Tu ne sais même pas dans quel sens se tiennent les balais!"

"Ah parce que maintenant tu as des capacités en Quidditch? Première nouvelle!"

"Tu veux connaître la deuxième? Tu vas avoir un balais où je pense si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de me parler sur ce ton!"

"Mais pour qui tu te prend Weaslette? Tu crois vraiment que du haut de ton mètre soixante tu me fais peur?"

Ils avaient haussé le ton mais personne ne pouvait les entendre derrière les lourdes étagères, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient à l'extrémité de la salle, au rayon russe que personne ne consultait jamais.

"Je ne comptes pas te détruire, juste te refaire le portrait!"

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçante et elle ne pût s'empêcher de reculer seulement elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qu'elle allait ressentir au moment de sa chute mais rien ne vient: Scorpius l'avait retenu, lui prenant le bras. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, récupérant sa main.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite de son geste, il aurait dû la laisser s'écraser et se moquer d'elle jusqu'à la fin de leur punition, voir même pendant une semaine! Mais pas… ça! C'était bizarre!

Il allait répondre quand quelque chose attira son regard: la latte sur laquelle avait trébuchée Rose cachait quelque chose! Il s'accroupit et attrapa l'objet, c'était des lettres, un énorme paquet de lettre.

"Qu'est ce que tu…" commença-t-elle "ça alors!" S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les missives. "Tu crois qu'elles sont là depuis longtemps?"

Il secoua négativement la tête pour montrer son ignorance et en déplia une. Rose s'assit à ses côtés.

_Cher D,_

_Je veux que tu oublis notre aventure d'hier soir, que tu effaces de ta mémoire ces baisers, ces caresses! Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas du même monde, que nos différences s'accroissent de jours en jours et qu'une quelconque aventure entre nous serait criminelle! Oublis, tout._

_H.G_

"D?" s'interrogea Rose qui avait entendu la lecture qu'avait faite Scorpius. "HG?"

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux brillaient de la même lueur de curiosité et, sans rappeler leur récente dispute, Scorpius se dépêcha de déplier une deuxième lettre et de la lire à haute voix.

_D, _

_Tu sais tout autant que moi que c'est mal n'est ce pas? Tu sais que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous laissaient aller ainsi! Et ce n'est pas une question de maison ou de nom, ça va bien au-delà de ça! C'est à cause de ce qui nous attend hors de Poudlard, de nos choix. Je voudrais bien te demander de ne plus penser à moi, de ne plus me regarder mais je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir moi-même! Ne nous parlons plus. _

_HG_

"Ce qui nous attend dehors" récita-t-il "l'auteur doit vouloir parler de la guerre!"

Rose acquiesça et tendit la main pour que son camarade lui fasse passer le bout de parchemin pour qu'elle puisse en juger par elle-même, il s'exécuta et elle commença la lecture avant de se figer.

"C'est... Je connais cette écriture!" balbutia-t-elle "C'est celle de ma mère!"

"Mais ça ne colle pas, elle s'appelle Hermione Weasley or la lettre est signée HG!"

"Son nom de famille est Granger!" lui expliqua-t-elle.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Scorpius put y lire de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Les mains de Rose tremblèrent légèrement quand elle parcourut une autre missive qu'elle déplia gauchement. Elle lut pour son camarade et pour elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

_D,_

_Je suppose que tu savais que j'aillais t'écrire! Tu commences à bien me connaitre et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou m'en réjouir! Mais si je prend ma plume aujourd'hui ce n'est pas rédiger un sermon, c'est pour m'excuser. M'excuser de mon silence hier soir quand tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, je voulais te le dire mais mes mots se sont coincés dans ma gorge et je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer mes sentiments. Mais voilà: je t'aime, moi aussi, vraiment. Et je veux que tu ne l'oublies pas, que tu n'en doute jamais! Seulement je suis partagée entre cette sensation nouvelle que j'éprouve à ton égards et mes obligations. Tu sais qu'à la fin de l'année je partirais avec H et R, tu sais que je ne renoncerais pas à me battre. Alors, que pouvons-nous faire? Auras-tu la force de t'opposer à _Lui_? Je ne te demande pas de choisir, mais de faire pour le ton mieux.  
_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_HG_

"Donc, ta mère aurait eu une... aventure avec un certain D, qui était manifestement du côté de Celui-Qui-A-Eté-Vaincu." résuma-t-il. Rose acquiesça."Il nous faut donc trouver un D qui avait l'âge de ta mère ou à peu prêt, qui était mangemort!"

Rose resta pensive, faisant défiler une liste de nom dans sa tête. Elle en trouva bien un mais il était tellement affreux, presque tabou qu'elle n'osa pas le prononcer, finalement ce fut Scorpius qui s'en chargea:

"Dolohov" souffla-t-il, aussi effrayé qu'elle.

Elle fondit alors en larmes: le simple fait d'imaginer sa mère embrassant cette ordure l'insupportait et elle voyait cette belle image d'héroïne qu'elle s'était faîtes d'elle se détruisait de secondes en secondes! Il la prit dans ses bras, gauchement et sans savoir pourquoi elle se laissa faire, se faisant bercer pas son pire ennemie, des larmes souillant sa chemise. Elle arriva à articulait une phrase, hachée par ses sanglots:

"Il a tué mes grands-oncles et Rémus!" ses sanglots redoublèrent mais elle continua "Il a blessé Maugrey et... maman!"

Scorpius l'observa alors que le chagrin la submergé, il la trouva belle le visage noyé sous les larmes. Il la trouvé irrésistible ainsi vulnérable mais ne put se retenir de haïr ce type, de haïr sa mère et de se haïr lui-même pour avoir trouvé ces lettres. Après tout c'était de sa faute si la jeune fille était détruite!

"Écoutes Rose il n'est peut-être pas aussi.. Enfin peut-être..." il se trouva stupide à bégayer et à chercher ses mots, ça ne lui arrivait jamais et certainement pas devant Rose Weasley!

La jeune fille le fixa de ses yeux embués avant de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouaient et de rougir violemment. Elle s'écarta, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. et se leva sans plus de cérémonie, empochant les maudites lettres et reprenant son balai.

"Malefoy, je voulais juste te... Enfin tu pourrais..." hasarda-t-elle, gênée.

"Je sais: pas un mot!" s'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre aussi ses affaires et de s'éloigner pour se remettre à sa tâche.

Une fois son camarade partie, Rose se laissa retomber et sangloter; tant pis pour le ménage! Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa mère tomber si bas et la déception qu'elle ressentait lui broyait le cœur! Elle avait toujours trouvé sa mère parfaite: droite, intelligente, sérieuse, juste, loyale, courageuse, engagée, désintéressée et irrémédiablement Gryffondor. Seulement comment une personne comme ça pouvait s'éprendre d'un monstre tel que le terrible Dolohov? Après la deuxième guerre et sa mort il avait était surnommé "_la faucheuse_" car il faisait partie des mangemorts les plus meurtriers aux côtés de la sombre Bellatrix et du monstrueux Greyback! Nombreux étudiants avaient perdu quelqu'un de leur famille par sa faute! Et sa mère, héroïne de la guerre, considérée comme la femme la plus importante de l'Ordre Magique Anglais par la _Gazette_ aurait eu une liaison avec lui?! C'était aussi improbable que d'imaginer Harry Potter buvant un café avec Le-Déchu!

Elle se remémora les récits de sa tante Ginny à propos de sa mère lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard: une préfète exemplaire qui n'a jamais fait perdre de points à sa maison sauf pour combattre un troll qui menaçait la sécurité du château. Une camarade attentionné qui était prête à risquer d'avoir un D pour aider un ami qui peiné. Une élève assidue qui veillait tard pour être sûre de réussir ses examens. Bref Rose avait toujours rêvée d'être comme sa mère, un soupçon de fantaisie en plus! Elle pensa amèrement que la prochaine fois qu'elle lui reprocherait de ne pas obtenir assez de bonnes notes elle pourra lui répliquer qu'elle au moins ne couchait pas avec l'un des pires criminels de guerre de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie!

Elle se songea que ce n'était pas ses sarcasmes qui ramèneraient l'image parfaite de sa mère et se leva pour accomplir son travail.

ooOOoo

_Rosie chérie, _

_Je m'inquiétes de ton silence! C'est la troisième que je t'envois en un mois, mes deux précédentes n'ayant pas eu de réponse. Tu dois certainement être occupé par tes devoirs ou tes obligations envers l'équipe de Quidditch mais s'il te plait prend le temps de me rédiger une petite bafouille, juste quelques mots pour me donner de tes nouvelles._

_D'après Hugo tu ne serais pas très en forme mais je ne me fis pas trop à son jugement, il ne connais rien aux femmes!_

_Je t'embrasse et attend impatiement une missive de ta part._

_Ta mère,_

_Hermione Weasley_

ooOOoo

_Maman, _

_Je vais bien merci, j'avais beaucoup de travail. Hugo n'a pas bien vu, je suis en pleine forme._

_La bise à tout le monde._

_Rose_

ooOOoo

Rose observait son frère rire et s'amuser avec ses amis. Elle se demandait depuis quelques semaines si elle devait lui faire de sa découverte. Sa raison lui dictait de ne pas le faire, de le laisser dans l'ignorance et l'insouciance mais une voix dans sa tête lui criait que ce n'tait pas juste qu'elle soit la seule à souffrir.

Hugo, son frère était un garçon plutôt calme qui, à l'instar de sa mère, adoré les livres. Sa passion pour les études l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle, ce qu'il avait d'abord déploré avant d'apprécier cette singularité. Son visage fin, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roux avaient séduit Mia Thomas, une Pouffsoufle avec qui il sortait depuis le début de sa première année. Et c'est en les regardant, heureux, que Rose se dit qu'il serait terriblement égoïste d'accabler son frère avec des soucis.

"Rosie, on fait un pendu?" l'alpagua James.

Ils se trouvaient tous en permanence où ils étaient censé faire leurs devoirs seulement une excitation émanait des plus de treize ans: demain avait lieu la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard et les élèves ne tenaient plus en place, avides de pouvoir enfin quitter le château pour la première fois depuis septembre.

"Bien sûr James" acquiesça-t-elle.

"C'est dommage que tu ne la pendes pas vraiment Potter, un Weasley en moins ce serait vraiment bien, surtout la teigneuse." ajouta la voix si familière de Scorpius.

Rose se retourna pour apercevoir son ennemi un rang plus loin, ricanant de sa plaisanterie.

"Malefoy, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois partisan de la peine de mort, après tout vous avez toujours eu l'_Avada_ facile dans la famille non?"

Son sourire s'effaça et il siffla plus durement:

"Heureusement que l'on ne suit pas toujours les décisions de nos parents n'est ce pas Rosie!"

Les mots la giflèrent de plein fouet, la faisant souffrir plus que d'habitude. Elle se leva et d'un mouvement rageur lança un _Flambios_, sa marque de fabrique avant de s'en aller de la salle en courant, de peur que les autres voient ses larmes.

Elle détestait pleurer, elle n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable et elle ne désirait surtout pas offrir à Malefoy, pour la deuxième fois, sa faiblesse sur un plateau. Elle ne voulait pas voir cet air réjoui qu'il aurait immanquablement, ce sourire vainqueur.

Seulement il en avait apparemment choisi autrement: une poigne solide lui retint le bras et elle se retrouva face à Scorpius, près. _Trop_ près! Leurs souffles se croisèrent et si elle le voulait elle aurait pu compter ses cils.

Rose se dégagea violemment de son emprise, s'éloignant de lui.

"Weasley, je ne voulais pas!" s'exclama-t-il "C'était vraiment dégueulasse, excuses-moi"

Elle resta bouche-bée, le grand Malefoy, héritié du Prince des Serpentard, petit-fils de Lucius le terrible mangemort, présentait ses excuses à une Weasley? Les pinces se soumettaient aux piques?

"C'est pas grave Malefoy, c'est le jeu!" répondit Rose tandis qu'elle essayait d'effacer ses larmes discrètement.

"Ouais mais j'y suis allé un peu fort, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible!"

Elle croisa son regard gris acier et fut surprise d'y voir du remord! Deuxième scoop: en plus d'avoir un cœur, Scorpius pouvait ressentir des émotions? Ça faisait beaucoup de (bonnes?) nouvelles d'un coup!

"On oubli OK?" proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

"On oubli" acquiesça-t-il en la serrant.

Et lorsque leurs paumes se rencontrèrent, Rose crut sentir passer un frisson en elle.

* * *

Je vous rappelles que les **reviews** sont les seuls revenues des auteurs de FF et que **tous** les avis (**positifs** ou **négatifs**) sont reçus avec plaisir!

Désolé pour les **fautes**, vraiment! Je fais de mon mieux mais ça ne suffit pas toujours...

Quant à la sortie du **chapitre trois**, je ne sais pas vraiment, pas cette semaine probablement mais tout dépendra de ma charge de travail!

Bisous mes **castors**.

**Love**.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.  
**

* * *

**Disclamer:** tout appartient à la puissante, que dis-je, à la majestueuse **J.K Rowling**, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (et c'est bien dommage car sinon **Fred** et **Sirius** n'aurait pas connu cette fin!) **  
**

Je suis désolée pour le **retard**, mais la** rentrée** au lycée, les **vacances**, le lag de la** connexion internet** ne m'ont pas fait beaucoup avancé et je poste ce** petit** chapitre pour vous donner un signe de** vie**!

Assez de** blabla**, je vous laisse **lire** et quant à moi je vais regarder **Brokeback Mountain**, une des plus belles histoires d**'amour** du monde! (**Heath Ledger**, ce beau-gosse!)

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Scorpius était assit dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée de sa salle commune, perdu dans ses pensée, quand sa meilleure amie déboula, prenant d'autorité le siège face à sien à un troisième année effrayé par cette Weasley au caractère propre à celui de sa famille: fougueux et colérique.

"Tu t'es encore disputé avec Rose?" attaqua-t-elle sans préambule.

"Je suppose que c'est une question théorique" soupira-t-il, las de ce jeu répétitif.

"En effet, je connais déjà la réponse."

"Alors pourquoi m'en parler?" s'énerva-t-il. Il voulait arrêter de penser à Rose tout le temps, à tout propos. Et ce n'était pas chose facile quand tout le mode vous surnommé 'pinces' à cause de votre ennemie ou que celle-ci fondait en larmes devant vous à cause de vos insultes. Vraiment pas facile.

"Je pense que vous devriez régler cette histoire de tension sexuelle une bonne fois pour toutes!"

"De tension quoi?" s'étouffa-t-il à moitié, se levant brusquement.

"Scorpius c'est évident: vous crevez d'envie l'un pour l'autre mais vous êtes trop fiers pour l'avouer alors pour combler votre frustration vous vous cherchez mutuellement. C'est un grand classique! Une fois que vous aurez assouvi vos désirs vous ne vous sentirez plus obligés de chercher un contact constant avec l'autre." exposa-t-elle calmement.

Son ami était resté bouche-bée face à elle, trop abasourdi par cette théorie pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

"Moi. Avec Weasley. Coucher?" finit-il par bredouiller.

"Bien sûr! Peut-être que tu ne te rends pas encore compte qu'elle t'attire mais inconsciemment tu chercher à lui imposer ta personne de manière omniprésente de façon à ce qu'elle ne t'oublie pas." expliqua-t-elle sûre d'elle.

"C'est des conneries. Si on s'engueule c'est parce qu'on se déteste tout simplement. Pas d'histoire compliquée de coucherie ou quoi! Juste une haine féroce et partagée! D'ailleurs t'as que ça à foutre d'élaborer des hypothèses comme ça?"

"J'ai du temps libre. Mais réfléchis y à l'occasion!"

Pour seule réponse elle obtint un soupir hautain ainsi qu'un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami.

ooOOoo

Scorpius était en retard. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et ses amis avaient trouvé drôle de ne pas le réveiller, résultat il se retrouvait à courir pour rejoindre son cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle quand une lueur attira son regard : au sommet de la tour d'astronomie brillait un point lumineux, une cigarette.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation il gravit les marches pour connaître l'identité du fumeur, mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : Rose Weasley était accoudée au muret, un mégot à la main et des larmes coulant de ses joues pour atterrir dans le tas de cendres qui s'était formé.

« C'est pas bien de fumer » murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers lui avant d'identifier son interlocuteur et de se jeter dans ses bras. Scorpius se dit qu'il rêvait, que ça ne devait pas être possible, Rose Weasley, sa pire ennemie, venait-elle d'elle-même se blottir contre lui ? Pourquoi pas une McGo clémente et compréhensive aussi ? Mais malgré ses réflexions intérieures il la serra contre lui, lui caressant le dos alors qu'il sentait ses larmes s'écraser contre sa chemise. Ils restèrent quelques minutes là, lui la réconfortant gauchement et elle sanglotant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il finalement, rompant le silence chargé de tristesse.

Elle s'écarte de lui et sortit de sa poche une des lettres écrites par sa mère pour la Faucheuse. Il la déplia et commença sa lecture.

_D, mon amour_

_Je rentre de l'hôpital, tout s'est bien passé, tout est finit. Je n'ai pas donné ton nom, je sais ce que tu risquerais, je me contenté de répondre aux questions anodines. Dernières règles ? Combien de semaine ? Des antécédents médicaux ? Et puis ils l'ont fait. Ils me l'ont enlevé. Je sais que c'est ce qu'on voulait, que c'est mieux ainsi mais à cet instant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir un grand vide. _

_Mais je vais mieux, je me remet de l'opération. _

_Promet-moi que quand tout ça sera fini nous en auront plein._

_H.G qui t'aime_

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre de quoi parlait Hermione avant de regarder Rose, sous le choc.

« Ta mère a été enceinte de lui ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle retourna auprès de lui, se serrant encore plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, cachant ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé » balbutia-t-elle « C'est juste que... Enfin je ne peux en parler à personne et j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ! »

Il acquiesça, refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Comment tu crois que s'est fini leur histoire ? » l'interrogeât-il, songeur.

« Quand il est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard »

ooOOoo

Rose se sentit honteuse en croisant le regard de son ennemi à la table des Serpentard. Ce qui c'était passé le matin même était la plus grosse erreur qu'elle n'est jamais faîtes, l'avoir laisser la voir dans cette état causerait sa perte, sans aucun doute ! Il suffirait qu'il raconte ça à Olivia Chang, la plus grosse commère des vert et argent, pour que la fin de ses études deviennent un vrai cauchemar ! Mais qu'elle idée avait-elle eu ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Lorsqu'elle avait apprit la terrible nouvelle tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était une cigarette du paquet qu'elle et James se réservait pour leur moment à eux deux, où ils pouvaient parler de tout. C'était la première fois qu'elle tirait sur ce baton mortel sans lui, et grâce aux larmes elle ne s'était pas sentie coupable. Le seul avantage de ces preuves de sa faiblesse !

Elle finit de manger son repas rapidement et, sous le regard étonné de James, bondi hors du banc et quitta la salle dans l'espoir de s'éloigner le plus possible du facteur de son stress, malheureusement celui-ci s'empressa de la suivre, elle entendit sa voix résonner dans le hall.

« Ça va Rosie ? »

Le sarcasme la mit hors d'elle et elle se jeta sur son camarade, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche à l'aide de son bras en travers de sa gorge et gronda, furieuse :

« Ne reparle plus jamais de « ça », jamais ! Et je ne m'appelle certainement pas Rosie, maintenant si tu as envie de te battre en duel, dis-le et je me ferais une joie de régler ça ! »

Il ne se laissa pas impressionner et d'un seul bras, échangea les rôles, la bloquant de tout son cœur contre les pierres froides du château. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de menace.

« Ecoute-moi bien l'apprentie sorcière, tu ne me fais pas peur, tu es juste la vulgaire enfin d'une famille minable. Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » la pression de son corps contre le sien augmenta « Ou tu pourrais sérieusement le regretter ! »

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna, mais, lorsqu'il arriva au bout du hall il se retourna et lui cria :

« Quant à « ça », j'en ferais ce que j'en voudrais, Rosie. »

Furieuse elle jeta un sort dans sa direction mais il avait maintenant disparu et l'éclair se contenta de toucher un mur, faisant hurler d'indignation les tableaux aux alentours.


End file.
